Rebel Base
This is the sixth episode of the Kindergarten RolePlay Series. Episode Quartz and Agate are talking whilst the others are training. Quartz: So, Agate, have Bloodstone and you figured out how to control Jet? Agate: Yes! We have fused a couple of times and have Jet under our control. Quartz: Was he easy to work with after awhile? Bloodstone overhears their conversation and cuts in. Bloodstone: Jet is quite friendly if you get to know him. Quartz: That is wonderful! That is so great to- Oh my. Quartz stares beyond Agate and Bloodstone. They, too, turn their heads to see what Quartz is looking at. A Pearl. Quartz: Why, hello there! Welcome! Agate runs over to the Pearl. Agate: Oooo, cool! Another Gem! What are you? Agate touches her dark yellow transparent skirt and tugs. Agate: Ooo, so fancy! Gold Pearl: Get your hands off me, you simple... What are you? Agate: I'm Agate, and you are rude. Gold Pearl: Well, excuse me! Let me tell you that my Master is very important in Homeworld! She can summon upon her soldiers at will and they will crush you! Agate: Well, excuse me Ms.Important. Quartz: Agate, that is enough. Now, Pearl, why exactly have you visited here? Is this a problem? Gold Pearl: Why, yes, yes there is a problem. A group of Fire Quartzes were sent to venture the planet Earth and to eliminate any Rebel they see. And, oh Diamond, did they see some Rebels. Agate: What did they see? Gold Pearl: Well, if you were going to decide to let me finish I would tell you! Now, where was I? Oh, yes. The group of Fire Quartzes encountered a Rebel vehicle and followed it. The vehicle was driven to a Rebel Base. The Quartzes were astonished when they saw the base. There, they saw hundreds of Rebels and their land vehicles, air vehicles, and even sea vehicles. Gold Pearl: Unfortunately, the Fire Quartzes were reckless and decided to attack the base head on, without calling for backup. Only one managed to escape, the rest were kept prisoners. Now, my Master was contacted by the Great Diamonds themselves to tell you three this. Bloodstone: Us three? As in Quartz, Agate, and I? Gold Pearl: Yes, sir. Quartz: And whatever are we supposed to do with this information? Gold Pearl: The Great Diamonds assigned you three to infiltrate the base, release the prisoners, and shatter every Rebel Gem you see by any means necessary. And, when you warp to the Earth, the Quartz that was able to escape will be waiting for you and infiltrate the base with you. Agate: Well, that's sounds awesome! Gold Pearl: One more thing If you, too, are kept prisoner and cannot escape, the Diamonds will think of you shattered already. There will be no failing in this mission. Good luck. Quartz steps over to Gold Pearl and pecks her cheek. Quartz: Thank you, Pearl. Now, return once more to your master and tell them that we have enjoyed your stay. Gold Pearl: Uh.. Yes ma'am! Gold Pearl walks away, shaking. Once she leaves the door of the Palace, Quartz looks at Agate and Bloodstone. Quartz: It seems we must leave immediately. I will inform the students of my absence. Time jump to Quartz, Agate, and Bloodstone on the beach of the Earth. Agate: Woah.. This place is beautiful. It is so exciting to see this place with my own eyes. Bloodstone: You are right, it is a shame that this planet has to go. A Gem nearby hears the talking and runs over to them. She summons an inflamed battle axe. Fire Quartz: Who goes there?! I will break you! Quartz: Fire Quartz, please do listen. It is I, Mother Quartz, we have been sent here by the Diamonds to aid you in infiltrating this base, properly. Fire Quartz: Forgive me, Quartz. Let me show you where the base is located. Quartz: Please do. Fire Quartz puts away her weapon and walks towards the base. Then, they see three vehicles driving on their path. Agate, Quartz, and Bloodstone jump into nearby bushes but Fire Quartz stands there. She summons her weapon and watches the vehicle driving towards her. The three vehicles stop and several Gems jump out. A few of them fuse and some summon their weapons. Fire Quartz is surrounded. Fire Quartz: Fight me! I dare you weaklings to try! One Quartz steps in front of Fire Quartz. It is a Fire Quartz. Fire Quartz#2: Quartz, don't fight. Join us. Fire Quartz: I would never! What did they do to you? Torture you to make you change? Fire Quartz#2: It was quite simple, really. Me and the others were easily convinced. Fire Quartz#2 summons her battle axe. Fire Quartz#2: Arrest this monster! Two Gems place electric cuffs around her. Fire Quartz#2: Wait! I've changed my mind.. Fire Quartz#2 stabs Fire Quartz in the chest. Fire Quartz: AHHHROAHHH! Fire Quartz poofs and the cuffs fall down. Fire Quartz steps on the Gemstone and crushes it. Fire Quartz#2: We need to leave. Now. The rebels hop into their vehicles and drive off. Bloodstone: We need to follow their vehicles. Quartz, Bloodstone, and Agate follow the vehicles for about an hour until they stop. The three notice that they are on a cliff. They watch the vehicles load onto platform and drop downwards. Agate: What did they do? Quartz: They traveled downwards on an elevator. The three look down the cliff and see a massive base. Vehicles drive down a ravine and hundreds of Gems walk back and forth. To their left they see the ocean, where they can see dozens of battleships roaming. They look down again and see cannons mounted to the side of the wall spinning around, looking for a victim. Quartz: Oh my stars. Agate: How are we going to infiltrate this?! Bloodstone: I have infiltrated many bases in my life, but never one this large. Quartz: This base is most impressive, I must admit. Agate: Hey, I have an idea! Agate stands up and his Gem glows. He shapeshifts into a Gengar looking creature. Quartz and Bloodstone look at him in disappointment. Agate: What? Agate then jumps down, off the cliff. He lands right in the center and all the Rebels stare at him. They summon their weapons and scream. Gem: Kill it! Kill it with fire! Gem: Ahh! What is that thing? Gem: It will be my great honor to annihilate the abomination! Agate hears their screams and jumps into the air and hides behind Quartz. Agate: That didn't go as planned. Agate shapeshifts back into his normal form. Agate: I mean.. What else could- JET! Bloodstone: What? Agate: We can form Jet! We can take this entire base down easily! Quartz: Agate, please. Let us think rational here. I understand you have fused enough and have Jet under control but, for the sake of accidents I don't suggest Jet. Bloodstone: Agate, what do you think fusion is? Agate: Gems merging together to create a stronger being, I guess. Bloodstone: Yes, but what did I teach you fusion was? Agate: Ugh, dancing, blah blah, light, blah blah, one person, blah blah, stronger, blah blah blah! Bloodstone: Agate, let me show you real fusion. Quartz, should we? Quartz: I'd be delighted to. Quartz and Bloodstone stand up and Bloodstone stretches. Bloodstone: You ready? Quartz: Absolutely. Quartz raises her hands into the air and twirls. She bends over and looks over at Bloodstone who is taking long steps over to her. They meet. They hold hands and Quartz bends Bloodstone over and pulls him back up, and the two get extremely close. They both spin and light dazzles around them. The light forms into a being, Watermelon Tourmaline. Agate: Oh my Diamonds.. Watermelon Tourmaline: Hey everybody! It is I, the wonderfu- oh my. Where is my audience? Watermelon Tourmaline spins around, looking for Agate. Watermelon Tourmaline: Hey, baby doll. How are you doing? Agate: I.. I. uhh.. You are so elegant! Watermelon Tourmaline: Ooohaha, aw shucks! Agate, you are too kind! Agate: I, uh.. What should I call you? Watermelon Tourmaline: Oh, yes. I almost forgot! It is I, Watermelon Tourmaline! You can call me W-T! I've come here to put on a show for you, my dear. Agate: For me? Watermelon Tourmaline: For you! Watermelon Tourmaline looks over the cliff with a gasp. Watermelon Tourmaline: Oh, my. Look at this nasty base. Looks like I am needed. Watermelon Tourmaline reaches to her two Gemstones. She pulls out two weapons. One, a halberd and the other a scythe. She spins the two together and tosses them in the air, creating a new weapon. Watermelon Tourmaline seizes the long staffed weapon. She showcases to Agate the weapon. It's long staff green and red. It has two sharp edges come out of the top, connecting to a large round semi-circled blade, all red, white, and green. Watermelon Tourmaline: You like? Agate: I love! Watermelon Tourmaline: Okay, now sit tight, you hear? I'll just be putting on my show, so you sit back and relax. Now, enjoy the show! Watermelon Tourmaline does a backflip off the cliff and lands in the center of the base. Watermelon Tourmaline: Hey, everybody! Gem: It's a Homeworld Fusion! Attack! Watermelon Tourmaline: Aw, you guys are too cute! I'd enjoy to watch you try, but I have a tight schedule. Watermelon Tourmaline stabs her weapon inside of the base, causing a large sonic explosion, sending all the Rebels flying against walls. Agate jumps down from the cliff. He summons a large amount of energy from his Gem and causes a massive explosion, poofing the Rebels. Watermelon Tourmaline: Agate, that was quite exciting but it isn't much of a show if you are the one doing the work! Agate: Yeah, I know.. But please can I do some stuffs? Agate(under his breath): I had an awesome idea for me and Bloodstone, but.. Watermelon Tourmaline: You know, all right. Have your way with these Rebels! Have fun! Watermelon Tourmaline pats Agate on his head. Agate: Heh. Agate leaps off the cliff only to find three Gems awaiting him. Two Cherry Quartzes and some other type, he didn't know yet. Agate: Come on guys, I dare you! I dare you to attempt to make a move. A Cherry Quartz: Challenge accepted. The two Quartzes summon spiked gauntlets and charge towards Agate. Cherry Quartzes: RAHH! Agate jumps up and lands on one of their heads. He wrapped his arms around their neck and doesn't let go. A Cherry Quartz: Ahh! Get of my, you brat! Agate: No thank you! Agate summons his sword and stabs the Gem slantly and poofs her. Cherry Quartz: No! You will pay for that! Cherry Quartz spin dashes towards Agate, but Agate jumps high into the air and the Quartz falls off the cliff. Agate: Wow, how stupid can you get? The third Gem walks up to Agate. She has short white hair, and baby blue eyes. She has curly white stripes over her light blue skinnt body. Chrysocolla. Chrysocolla: Agate, you destroyed my Quartzes! Agate: How do you know my name? Chrysocolla: I know many things about you.. Just like how much this is will hurt you! Agate: Huh? Chrysocolla holds her hand up and summons sharp ice crystals. Agate: Oh no. Chrysocolla rapidly shoots the crystals at Agate, who dodges them by rolling. She realizes the tactic is useless and fuses the shards together, creating two large ice hands. She captures Agate and strangles him. Agate: AHHH! I-It burns! Chrysocolla: That's the point! Listen Agate- Agate: No! Agate summons his sword and slices the ice hands, freeing him from the icey fists. He rolls and throws the sword towards her. She blocks by creating a large ice crystal, and the sword strikes the crystal. The short second Chrysocolla has blocked her vision by the crystal, Agate is spin dashing his way towards Chrysocolla. Before he realizes it, he has summoned a sword and pierces Chrysocolla. Chrysocolla: What? After she says this she immidiately poofs. Agate craches into the ground, shooting dirt and grass everywhere. Agate: Oh my gosh.. I can do that? I.. I guess I can. Cool! As Agate wonders his true self, Watermelon Tourmaline is enjoying herself to the shattering of Rebels! Watermelon Tourmaline: Oh my! You Gems just keep coming and coming! Does this embarrassing attack ever end? Two Gems fuse together and jump along the sides of the ravine, wielding a bow. She shoots off five golden arrows but Watermelon Tourmaline blocks by holding up her hand, the same hand she uses to easily smash the fusion. Watermelon Tourmaline: I guess not. Suddenly, while Watermelon Tourmaline is bragging to herself a four fusioned Gem taps her shoulder, as she turns around, she has no time to react to four arms punching her. The forces up the punches causes her to fleeng all the way to the end of the ravine. The muscular fusion, Mystic Fire Topaz, runs along the base towards Watermelon Tourmaline. To their excitement, they see Watermelon Tourmaline slowly getting up, to which Mystic Fire Topaz knees Watermelon Tourmaline's head. She drops to the ground, grunting. Mystic Fire Topaz: RAOOAR! Empire Gem! You think you can walk into our base and do what you want with it?! Mystic Fire Topaz tries to strike Watermelon Tourmaline but she quickly stands up and grabs the fist. Watermelon Tourmaline: I'm sorry, hun. I think I can! Watermelon Tourmaline twists their hand and punches them in the face, twice. When the Rebel fusion recovers briefly, Watermelon Tourmaline stands on one foot and powerhouse kicks the fusion across the base and lands in the ocean. As the Rebel stands up above the water, light slowly forms around the fusion. It fades away again. Mystic Fire Topaz: We need to stay together.. Watermelon Tourmaline jumps into the air, and lands in front of them. Watermelon Tourmaline: Hold still, dear. The more you move, the more it hurts. Mystic Fire Topaz: No! Mystic Fire Topaz reaches towards it's stomach Gemstone and pulls out a two-tailed orange and yellow whip. They swing it outwards toward Watermelon Tourmaline, but she easily catches it. She grips it tightly and pulls it backwards. Mystic Fire Topaz flies with it. As Watermelon Tourmaline walks slowly towards the beaten fusion, three helicopters swarm around her and blast yellow energy bullets, Fusion Distablizer Bullets. Watermelon Tourmaline: AHH! Agate hears the screaming and looks over to Watermelon Tourmaline who is being riddled with bullets. He spin dashes into the air, onto one of the helicopters. He grips the tail of the helicopter and the pilot notices. She tries to shake him off but cannot. Agate squeezes his grips more and more and pulls the end off. As the helicopter drops to the ocean, Agate spin dashes inside of the other helicopter. Agate: Uh.. Hey guys. Agate throws the pilot out of the helicopter and slams the control panel with his fists, it explodes. He spin dashes into the last one where one of the Gems inside notice him. Gem: AHHH! It's that abomination! Kill it with FIRE! Agate: Kill this with fire! Agate pulls energy from within his Gemstone and releases it, causing a massive explosion. Agate: Yeahhh! As Agate falls down, he notices a battleship aiming at Watermelon Tourmaline. He sees them loading a Fusion Distablizer Rocket. Agate: No! Agate spin dashes as strong and as speedily he can. He slams as hard as he can against the ship, and destroys it. The explosion was so forceful it causes Agate to be flown back towards the cliff, where he slams against the rocks. Agate: That was awesome! A dark green Gem stands behind him. Jase: Not as much as your shattering! Jade, a green and black Gem, swings her doublesided sword towards Agate, but Agate quickly summons his sword and blocks it. Agate: A sword battle, eh? I'm liking this! As Agate battles Jade, Watermelon Tourmaline deals with Mystic Fire Topaz. Watermelon Tourmaline: Hun, just defuse and we can all go home. Mystic Fire Topaz: I'm never going back home! Not back with you monsters! Watermelon Tourmaline: If that's what you believe! Mystic Fire Topaz stands up and summons spiked gauntlets on all eight of their hands and rapidly punch Watermelon Tourmaline. As Watermelon Tourmaline is flung backwards, Mystic Fire Topaz catches her with their whip. The fusion swings Watermelon Tourmaline into the air and slams her onto the ground. Watermelon Tourmaline: Eumph! Mystic Fire Topaz runs up towards Watermelon Tourmaline and holds her up by the neck and drops her, kneeing her head. Watermelon Tourmaline: Uahh! Mystic Fire Topaz punches Watermelon Tourmaline as she is kneeing on the ground over and over. Mystic Fire Topaz: This is punishment for what you all have done to ours Gems! And what you will do to this planet! As Watermelon Tourmaline is brutally beaten, Agate duals with Jade. Jade: I must say, for a newly formed Kindergarden Gem you aren't too bad! Jade ducks as Agate swings his sword at her head. Jade: But, you aren't good. Agate overheadly slams the sword, but Jade simply backs up. She goes into a foreswing, and then a backswing. Agate dodges the first, but is struck by the second. Agate: Ahh! Agate advances towards Jade and swings with fully speed. It cuts a bit of her face. Jade staggers backwards, staring at Agate. Agate: What, given up already? Jade: Never! Jade jumps up and runs at Agate. With full speed, she swings for Agate's head. Agate ducks and grabs her arm. He is quickly stopped by Jade's foot. She kicks his stomach and he releases his grip on her arm. He is flung back onto the cold metal of the base. He slowly staggers back onto his feet. Jade: I'm going to enjoy breaking you! Jade runs up to him and slides. She kicks his knee, and he falls to the ground. Jade points the tip of her blade to Agate's neck. Jade: Any last words? Agate: Uhh.. Goodbye? As Agate say this, he kicks her foot and she drops to the ground. He quickly stands up and stabs the back of her head. Poof. Agate picks up her Gemstone. Agate: Weird.. I thought I wasn't any good. Agate tosses the Gemstone into the water. As he sees the water, he sees Watermelon Tourmaline, brutality beaten. Agate runs up the sides of the walls of the cliffs to get a better look at what's going on. Once he reaches up there, he sees Watermelon Tourmaline, laying in the water. Her Gemstones cracked, and clearly in pain Agate knew that one more blow would end her. Agate: W-T, no! He looks up at the other fusion. He watches as they summon four weapons. A green sword, an orange whip, a blue mace, and a red spiked gauntlet. Fusing the four together, Mystic Fire Topaz wields a rainbow like spiked bow. Three of their hands pull back the string and an arrow appears. A long staff leading up to a fisted gaintlet, spiked as could be. Mystic Fire Topaz: You think you can walk into my base and shatter our people!? What type of Gem do you think you are?! We-no.. I am going to be happy watching you die! Agate: NO! Agate spin dashes towards Watermelon Tourmaline. He then morphs into his beats form. Agate: ROOOOARHH! Mystic Fire Topaz: What?! Agate, in his beast form, spin dashes with full force. He slams against the large fusion as fast and as hard as he could. Mystic Fire Topaz launches into the air and craches quickly into the end of the ravine. The impact causes an avalanche between the two cliffs. The ravine collapses around the base and Mystic Fire Topaz. The rocks demolish the massive base, and crush the Gemstones of the Rebel fusion. Watermelon Tourmaline stands up slowly and stares at Agate who is demorphing. Watermelon Tourmaline holds out her hands and Agate steps on. Agate: I.. Uh.. Did I do good? Watermelon Tourmaline puts on a massive smile. Watermelon Tourmaline: You did quite excellent! Agate, I am quite impressed! Without you, I'd be more shattered than a Pearl in a war! Thank you! Agate: Awww.. Your welcome. Watermelon Tourmaline: Well, it seems like we must leave. The base is destroyed, but the prisoners.. It was a shame they had to rebel. Watermelon Tourmaline carries Agate to the warp pad. There, Watermelon Tourmaline lets Agate go. Agate: So, uh.. Is this goodbye? Watermelon Tourmaline: No, don't be silly! I'll always be here, and I've always been here. Quartz and Bloodstone can fuse any time, just ask them. Byeeeee! Watermelon Tourmaline jumps into the air and defuse.Quartz and Bloodstone fall down, spinning and hugging. As they reach the sand, they release their grips on one another and laugh. Bloodstone: That was exciting! Quartz: I must admit, it was quite amusing. I have not fused in such a long time. It was very much exciting to relive fusion. Agate: AHH! You guys were awesome! The three step on the warp pad. Agate: I can't wait to tell the others! They warp off. Episode Ends. Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes